Hunted
by Irelandgirl19
Summary: Will Karis be able to trust again? Love again? Or will she live her life in sadness and Isolation. Can the Sons of Ipswich help her from the evil that is coming for her?
1. Chapter 1

Seems only yesterday that my best friend, Andria and I were talking about coming to Ipswich Massachusetts. That was only one of the million things we had planned to do together, but things changed. Just like her, everyone that I loved and cared most about were viciously torn away from me.

Up until the point of Dria's murder we used to do everything together. We met in Sophomore Year in our lifetime sports class. I remember coming back to the bus after bowling. She was in front of me and was tripped by some snotty nosed bitch. While everyone was laughing at her, I helped her up. That started our friendship. Different incidents like this happened before. She had just moved into the area, not knowing anyone. Spending most of her time in the library. Andria didn't want to be at my school, she missed all of her friends. After we met we clicked and stuck together and a few weeks afterwards things started to be okay for her. A lot of the time we would stay home and watch a movie while eating popcorn. Actually, more like throwing it at each other. We loved going to our school dances, to sport games, driving around for hours on end or just talk about what we wanted to do or see in our lifetime, together.

Now all these things that I used to love are piled to the back of my mind where my memories of each of my family members and friends are. Just like Dria, I am to move to a different place and meet new people. What I had hoped for and dreamt about for so long cannot be done now. I am in hiding, away from the enemy that took those that I most cared about away from me. Instead of both of us going to Ipswich there will only be one of us going. I don't know why they are moving me here, to Ipswich of all places. I have mixed emotions about going to Ipswich. I want to get out of my town, away from the people that know what happen, but at the same time though, I want to stay here because I am afraid I will forget everything and everyone that I loved.

I start Spencer Academy in about two weeks. Even though I am twenty years old. Already have graduated from my high school, gone to senior prom and was going to start college. I am two or three years older than the kids at Spencer Academy. Even though I look just sixteen years old, I am small for my age 5' 0 feet, brown shoulder length hair and bright green eyes. I take after my dad's female side of the family. All the women are really short and have either the brightest blue or green eyes. My hair color and facial features come from my mom's side of the family.

A few months after Andria funeral, Mollie came to live with me. She worked at the police station. We met when my first family members were murder. The other police officers and she thought it would be good for her to looking after me, like I was a young girl. We moved to the "rich" neighborhood after a few months that Mollie lived with me, for a couple of reasons. I still lived in my family's house and I could no longer bear living there any more and the police thought I would be safer living in a gated community while they were still searching for my loved ones killer. Not only was it not safe, they put me in danger, everyone that lived in the Evergreen Hills and Mollie in danger. Mollie was attacked six days after we moved in and was killed. The police didn't find him and yet still have to.

Arriving in Boston I am met by could air. Forgetting about putting a heavier jacket on was not the last thing I forgot about.

Frederick, my driver came to pick me up around six in the morning. He sat there waiting for twenty minutes until I came down in my pj's. _I guess I didn't set the alarm for five-thirty. _You could say that he wasn't a happy camper. I got ready really fast, thanking myself for packing the night before.

"Hurry up!" "You are going to miss your flight.." Frederick yelled.

"I know, I am going as fast as I can!" _I knew he was mad, but gees he could loosen the stick up his butt._ I didn't even need to be there for another 2 and ½ hours. Sometimes he just doesn't listen.

Running down the stairs, I zip past him towards the kitchen to get my keys and purse. I hauled my backpack over my shoulder and looked around for the last time. _I am sure going to miss this house. _In the time that I lived with Mollie we became sort of a surrogated family. The lawyers were coming that afternoon to show the house to the new owners.

The drive to the airport was nice I slept the whole way there, even though it was only a half in hour drive. Before I got out of the car I checked to see if I got my boarding pass and ticket with me. _You guess it, I didn't!_

"What! I thought you said you had everything." Fred stated.

"I really thought I did. Instead of sleeping Maybe I should have checked."

"Yeah, you think!" _I am quite looking forward to not see Fred ever again_. "Okay, will you please make sure you have everything before we go back home to get your plane ticket."

"Okay, will do." I said.

An hour later I was being put through security. With only a few minutes to board the plane I took out my ticket and I.D. so I could just board the plane a lot faster.

The plane was pretty nice too, if you like being squashed between two smelly old men with cheap cologne on. I had a fantastic time.

We landed in Boston late in the afternoon. I knew I was being picked up in the front of the airport with someone that has a sign with my name on it. _Karis Dean_ real big.

Shifting my bags I spotted my name on the huge sign. I made my way over to a tall blonde man with blue-gray eyes. He looked to be about forty-four or forty-five years old. He sees me walking up to him.

"Hi, my name is Robert." He says. " You must be Karis, you sure look the way they described you."

"What is that supposed to mean!" I stated.

"Nothing." He grabs one of my bags to help me. "You just are pretty." My son was suppose to come pick you up but he had things to do."

"Oh, what's his name?" _I wonder if he is cute._

"Reid." Says Robert. "He goes to Spencers too, you will met him later."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant just the plots and characters I create.

Hope everyone is enjoying.

Thank you to **HopelessRomantic44**- I loved your review. You're my first one and I thank you for that. You do not know how much joy I received just by that. I glad that you love my story so far. You will just have to see if it's going to be a Reid/OC. : P

Maybe though, just maybe.

Now the story must go on…

* * *

I looked out the window to the scenery that whipped past me. We were getting closer to Ipswich my new hometown, new house. I would have to take a drive on these roads on a sunny day. I have always loved the outdoors. The outdoors always brought the trees and rivers, the feeling of air around me, comforting me. I knew it would look beautiful around here. Right after I was told that I would be moving and before I left, I did some research on Ipswich. Going on the internet looking up the history and pictures of the quiet peaceful town for me to get a sense of where I was going to be living.

We pulled up to tall wired gates that stood on the outside of a big, gray Manor. On the gates read Garwen Manor. I didn't know much about the family that has taken me in, just that they come from old money and are respected around Ipswich and Massachusetts.

Instead of living in the dorms at Spencer Academy, I would be living with the Garwens. For my protection and privacy. Ever since the things that happened to me I relish on having privacy. I wouldn't want to live in the dorms with a person I didn't know well. I didn't trust easy. Not like anyone ever really expected me to from what happened to me and my family. I really didn't want to live with the Garwens, they didn't know me and I them. _So why were they taking me in?_ This question at odd times would creep into my head.

Mr. Garwen talking me brought me back to reality. "I will be leaving on business tomorrow morning, if you need anything call me and I will come back." "I will give you my number when we get to the house." He said, while giving me a sideways glance. "Reid in the past has stayed in the dorms at Spencer Academy, but I have asked him and his fellow friends to come live in Garwen Manor."

I nodded, feeling kind of weird. _Why would they come to live in the Manor to?_ So I asked him, "Why are they moving to the manor and who are they?" I asked when we started getting my things from the trunk of the car.

Mr. Garwen looked at me and then stated, "The boys are always around each other, they are like brothers. You can have one without the other three." "They grew up with each other, just like their fathers and me."

"Oh, I see," I said, even though I still didn't understand why they were moving in the first place.

"Karis, I know you can't accept this now but in time I hope you will come to find the boys as best friends and companions that you can talk to or about anything with." Mr. Garwen said. I didn't even notice that we had walked into the doors of the manor until he stop talking and put my bags down.

I took a look around, not only was it impressive, it was beautiful. One day I would love to live in a manor like this. When one looked on the outside of the manor, they would think that it was dark, gloomy and an unwelcoming place in the inside. But it was quite the opposite. It was warm, friendly and had a homely feeling to it.

Mr. Garwen greeted a man that I thought would be someone like a butler. I was right, after he greeted him, Mr. Garwen made a motion for me to step up and say hello to the man.

"Hello, Ms. Karis." Collins said with a smile on his face. He reminded me of a grandfather figure, if I had ever had one. Not only was his face friendly, he seemed like a joyful and warm man in his late-fifties. Even though I just meet him, I knew that I would like him.

"Collins, please put Karis' things into her room and make sure that everything is ready for her when she retires to her room tonight." Mr. Garwen asked. After he was done talking to him, he turned back around and started where we left off.

"Let's see where was I, oh yeah, I know that you are very secretive and hurt right now. You have lost a lot of people that you love and at such a young age." He went on. "Our families and the boys all have secrets, maybe in do time we will be able to share." He said with a sad smile on his handsome face. In any occasion, if Mr. Garwen was handsome, I really wondered what Reid looked like.

"I can't make any promises but I will try." I said, with an equal sad smile that matched Mr. Garwens.

"Well I am sure that the boys are at Nikki's, but their names are Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms." Mr. Garwen said listing off the boys names. "If you want I could give Reid a call and they could come here and meet you." He said.

"No, I think I will head to bed, let them have their fun." I replied. I stepped towards the stairs only to turn around when Mr. Garwen says my name.

"Karis…"

"I am glad that you are here, when I get back from my trip we will have to spend time together." He said with a warm smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" I said with a warm smile of my own.

* * *

"Reid, isn't that one girl coming into tonight?" Tyler asked while sinking a ball into the hole. They were playing pool and Reid was kicking Tyler's ass.

"Yeah, I was supposes to pick her up but my dad said that hey would do it." He said. "I think he thought I would forget about her and not pick her up." "Oh well!" He replied, "Let's play some pool!"

Two hours later the boys arrived at the Manor.

"So, please tell me why we are to live here?" Pogue asked while getting his bags out of Caleb's car.

"My father thought it would be best if we lived here with Karis, to make sure nothing happens to her." "Be on a lookout for her stalker." Reid stated.

"Oh, okay man." Pogue said.

The Sons of Ipswich really didn't know the full story about why Karis was living in Garwen Manor, in Ipswich; they just knew that they were to live here with her for her protection, on each of their father's request and the police. They also knew that she had had a terrible year so far, with several family members and friends being murdered. The police really didn't go into detail about what happened just what was on the reports. Only three people knew all the gruesome details about what happened. Or were three people, Mollie, Karis' caretaker knew but had also been murdered. The only other person that knew what happened to Karis' family besides Karis was their killer.

* * *

Karis woke with a start, always the same dream. It started out real nice and then turned to a nightmare. She was with her happy loving family one minute and then she would see her loved ones screaming and crying for her to run, to help or go find help. _This is not going to help, only finding him and killing him yourself will set you free, Karis! _

She turned over in bed looking at the clock. _10:47_. not bad, you slept in. She was probably tired from jetlag. Looking at the clock to her left again, Karis decided to get up.

Mr. Garwen is probably gone so I will just run down stairs and get an apple. Unknown to her there was four guys downstairs hungrily eating about at their breakfasts.

Running down the stairs with really short volleyball shorts on, a tank top and messy hair

Karis runs into the kitchen at full speed only to get knocked down on the floor by a hard solid body. _Oh no! Mr. Garwen's still here, he can't see me in this. I am practically in nothing!!! Ahhh!_

When Karis looks up she is relieved to see that it's not Mr. Garwen that knocked her down, but that quickly squashed when she looks into the eyes of a green-eyed, long brown-hair boy who happens to be Pogue.

"Well lookie her boys, see what I found!" Pogue says, while sticking his hand out offering her his hand. When she looked back up to his offered hand and then to his face she sees that he is smirking.

Not only is she mortified, she clearly doesn't know what to do. _Should I make an excuse and then walk lighting speed up the stairs and hide out or should I just suck it up and stay down here?_

While Pogue helped her up, the other boys gathered around the two. _Gees oh gees!_

Looking at the other three boys and then finally making her way back to the one that helped her up she realized a few things. First, they were way hot, like model hot.

Second, they all had smirks on there faces and lust in there eyes.

Karis smiles at them. "Sorry, didn't see where I was going." "I thought I would be alone, seeing Mr. Garwen is gone and boys usually slept in real late." Karis says while looking at their faces.

She finally turned to Reid and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I believe you are Reid." Not only was he handsome, there just was something about the way that he was looking at her, the way that his hair hung over his eyes. His eyes which were blue-grey at the moment, and mysterious, the way his lips turn up giving him that smirk of his. When they touched hands everything just melted into the background, like nothing was around them. Finding a spark, a spark of something new, something intriguing, something only one finds when they find their mate. Looking into the eyes of Reid, she could see something. _Herself._

* * *

A/N: Oh.. where is this going: P I know, evil.. I'll try to update soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant, just the plot and characters that I create.

RobynLesko: Thank you for the wonderful comment. I am looking forward to another review from you. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

Steves-girl- Thanks for the review and here's the update. Enjoy!!!

HopelessRomantic44- I hope you like this chapter as much as the first and second. Thanks again. Can't wait to get another Review from you!!!

w1cked angel- I loved the whole movie, I would have liked to have seen more pool shots though. I am glad that you loved it and I hope you love this chapter just as much. Thanks for the review.

Okay… First off.

At first, I didn't really like this chapter. That's why it has taken me so long to write it out. I couldn't find a start and then when that was happening, it wasn't coming together properly. Anyways.. the past few days have been really weird. First I got sick and then it snowed… we still have snow. Now everyday since it snowed its been freezing. So I have had a lot of time to write but I just couldn't get it together. Ahhhh!!!

Now… I wanted to say, that someone you might not like this chapter as much as me. And that's okay with me. It was how I say this going. Anyways I am babbling.

Just thought I might add it was the way it had to be. : )

* * *

Reid stared dumbfounded at Karis. The moment that he stared into her eyes he was hooked. He needed her, wanted her. It didn't matter that she looked like she just woken up; he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. Reid looked to his right and then to his left. Not only was he staring at her, so were his brothers. By the way their eyes looked at her Reid knew that they thought she was hot also.

Reid then realized that Karis stuck out her hand and was waiting for him to give it a shake. He grabbed her hand and did just that, but when their fingers touched it was as if nothing was around them, just them. He could feel the heat coming off her fingers through his fingerless gloves. His finger tips burnt, not in a bad way either. Definitely not.

Karis smiled at him again, oh how he could get use to that. He smiled back letting go of her hand, something that he really didn't want to do just yet. Finally he said, "Hi Karis."

Reid turned to the three other guys in the room and started introducing them. He looked at Caleb first and replied, "Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Tyler Simms."

Karis looked at each boy again and then said, "nice to meet you, but if you excuse me..."

She never got to finish her sentence a certain blue-grey eyed hunk stop her.

"What, you can't stay down here with the big boys?" Reid asked, looking straight at her.

It wasn't like she didn't want to be with them, well actually she didn't. With everything that had happened to her she couldn't really trusted or be around people she didn't know. Karis didn't want what happened to her family; to happen to these boys they seemed like really nice guys.

"Well...y-you see..." Karis started, but she couldn't tell him what she was thinkingThings could get ugly in a minute if that happened. _Why am I being such a girl right now! I can't believe I'm babbling._ She tried again, "I'm going to be right back." She said, with a smile on her face. She turned to leave and noticed Tyler looking at her butt. She couldn't help herself. "Why not take a picture of my butt if you like it so much." Karis said, giving a wink to Tyler who in return turned beat red. "Just ask me if you want one." Karis replied with a smile.

Heading up the stairs to her room, Karis noticed how natural it was to talk to Pogue and Tyler. But when it came to Reid she was a babbling idiot that acted like a school girl and blushed every time a cute boy talked to her.

* * *

"Reid, I believe someone likes you, even if she won't admit it." Caleb said while looking to Tyler. "She really got you good, didn't she?" Caleb replied with a smirk. Reid and Pogue started laughing and soon even Tyler couldn't help but chuckle.

After a few minutes laughing, the boys sat down and finished their breakfast. Soon it was forty-five minutes later and Karis was still not down stairs.

"Where do you think she is?" Pogue asked over the top of his cards. The boys started playing cards after breakfast and had worked up to a $200 dollar bet.

"She's probably just tired from her trip here." Tyler suggested. "I got nothing guys!"

"You know Tyler; you probably freaked her out with the whole staring at her butt thing!" Reid said giving Tyler a glare.

"Dude, why are you glaring at me, I didn't do anything wrong!" Tyler said smacking Reid in the head. "It's not like you are going out with her, besides you, Pogue and Caleb were checking her out too." "I was just the only one that was caught."

"It doesn't matter; you know I had my eye on her." Reid said rubbing his head, laying down a pair. _It didn't matter that they all were looking at her. He liked her way more than any one of them. There's a connection like I never felt before. I have to have her, I need her! _

"You have your eye on every girl, what makes her so different from all the rest?" Pogue asked laying his cards down revealing a straight. "If you had any sense you would stay away from her, she's been through a lot."

"Reid, I have to agree with Pogue on this one." Caleb said laying down a full house.

"Not only that, she probably just wants to be left alone." "Well boys I believe I won our little game, thanks again" Caleb said picking up the money.

"I can't help it if all the girls love me!" Reid replied with a wink and then smirked.

"Sure Reid, keeping thinking that!" Tyler said.

"How about we go find Karis?" Pogue suggested. _She must be bored in her room. I hope she doesn't stay up there and not get to know us._

"Okay, let's go." Tyler said getting up and following the other three.

* * *

I bounded the stairs to my room. _Boy, I sure embarrassed myself down there._ I can't believe they were all staring at me like that. I haven't even showered yet, gosh, what a way to start a friendship. I wouldn't be surprised if they come looking for me in the next few hours. They can sure try. "I'm definitely not going to be around my room when they do come looking for me and I am most positive to not be somewhere they can find me easily." Karis said opening her bedroom door.

Looking around her room, Karis was overcome with many emotions. The past few months had been really tough on her. At the same time though she knew that she needed to move on, living in constant fear, isolation, and sadness wasn't the way she wanted to live her life. When things were going well for her family she was one of the happiest girls alive. Sure she had little squabbles with her family, but everyone had them. That was a part of living.

She remember one day near her 18th birthday. Her father sat her down and said, "You are one of the brightest stars, you need to shine in order for other people to shine, Karis!" She believed him with all her heart that he was telling the truth, but at the moment that everything turned upside down it didn't matter being the brightest star. The only thing that mattered was learning to deal with the anger and sadness that she was dealt with when someone experienced loss. Loss of her family, friends, of herself, the love, happiness, friendships and relationships that she held onto so dearly growing up and living with these people.

In time she was sure that the sons of Ipswich would come to have a place in her heart, but that time was a long time off. She knew that she needed to deal with herself, try and mend herself in order to help anyone else. Karis would have to move on and say goodbye but never forget what happened. Little did she know, the boys would be in her heart much sooner than later then she could have imagined.

Clearing her mind from what she was just thinking about, Karis moved to her closet and picked out a pair of jeans and an older t-shirt to wear for the day. _Might as well be ready and dress before I am caught in what I am still wearin_g. Going to the window and peaking through, she finds that the weather has turned nasty with gray clouds that were filled with rain. Not far off into the distant she could see the lightening and a few seconds later she heard the thunder. _Hmmm, what a prefect and wonderful day it is! _With one last look out the window Karis walks into her bathroom.

Walking out of the bathroom she is surprised not to find the guys staked out there waiting for her. She had told them that she would be back already and that had been 30 minutes ago. _I might as well go on a little adventure and have some fun scaring the guys._

Heading out her door and turning to the right, she found three doors. _I could just try the first one and then work my way down, or I could start with the last one?_

"Hmm…"Karis said looking behind her trying to see if anyone had come up the stairs looking for her yet. Finally deciding on taking the last door, she walked up to it, read Sapphire Beauty and turned the knob.

Karis walked in to the room a bit more, from what she could tell it was definitely a girl's type of room. _I wonder if a lot of girls come and visit over the weekend_. Looking at the two other rooms she finally came up with the conclusion that the floor that she was staying on was for female guests.

Each room had a queen sized bed with princess hang down curtains. In the right corner of the room sat either a violin, piano, or harp. Each room had a Windsor dresser, desk and chest to put belongings in. For every bedroom, inside to the left was another door that led to a bathroom. On the doors going into the bedroom were names. The last door's name was Sapphire Beauty, and then came Pink Princess and the last door that Karis walked into was Yellow Sunshine. Wondering if her door had a name on it, Karis walked back to her room and read upon the door, Karis Rose. _Well isn't that creative, not!_ All four rooms that she been in, she liked Sapphire Beauty the best. _Maybe When Mr. Garwin gets back I can ask him to switch rooms. _

Walking away from her door, Karis trips over her feet and ends up laying sprawled out on the floor. When she starts to pick herself up she grabs a hold of the corner of the table at the end of the hall and before she even realizes it, the whole thing tips over and everything that was on it falls and spreads out over the empty hallway. In the process of picking up everything, Karis doesn't notice that behind the hallway table there is a space just big enough for someone to go through. Turning around to pick up the table she finds herself looking straight at it. There's only one thing that goes through her mind. _Awesome! _

Feeling very spontaneous and adventures, Karis heads down the passage way. Before she gets a few feet from the opening, it slams shut. _Well, that's just great. _Looking around the small passage way, she feels like someone from the horror film, Chainsaw Massacre, getting ready to die, because that's what she thinks is going to happen. Karis doesn't notice a black and brown spider that falls onto her shoulder. Walking a few more steps coming to abrupt stop, Karis feels something on her neck. Even before she feels that it's a spider, she knows it's a spider. Going wild, swinging her arms and body to the left and right, she lets out a death deifying scream that pierces the open air that travels through the walls around the manor.

* * *

"Guys, we've been searching the manor for twenty minutes now!" "Don't you think we should spilt up and go find her?" Pogue said with a sigh.

"No, because we still haven't checked her room yet." Caleb said getting frustrated.

"I think we should spilt up." Reid replied heading towards the hall to the stairs that would take them up to Karis room. "What makes you think she is going to be there?"

"I just…" Caleb started but didn't finish because the next thing they heard was a huge bang. At the time they didn't know it was her, they thought it was something else and much farther away.

"Reid, you aren't trying to scare us are you, because it's not going to work." Tyler said.

"No, why would I do that" Reid replied giving Tyler a smirk. Thinking about when they were younger, Reid couldn't help but go back in time.

There they were nine years old, staying the night at Reid's house. They had been staying up all night, eating junk food and telling ghost stories. All night Reid tried to make them believe that there was a ghost in the manor. They decided at two in the morning to go exploring in the tunnels and passage ways in the manor. It was fun, exciting, thrilling and frightening all rolled into one.

"Do you remember when we were nine, does that ring a bell?" Caleb asked Reid. _Trying all night and still he couldn't do it. _

"Yeah, I was just thinking about..." Reid started, "what was that?" At that exact moment several things happened at once. Karis' scream ripped out of the walls and lightening struck all around the grounds of Garwin Manor. When the lightening struck and thunder roared in their ears, the lights went out casting the manor in darkness.

"What was that?" Tyler asked fear laced in his voice. Walking a little to his right, Tyler bumps into something that gives a startled cry.

"Ow!" Pogue exclaimed. "You ran into me and stepped on my foot!"

"Pogue, I'm sorry." Tyler tried to explain.

"Guys, what was that?" Caleb asked again. No sooner than the words left Caleb's mouth another scream went out into the dark, bangs and thumping started all along the walls.

"Ahhh!" Pogue yelled, grabbing onto Caleb. "Reid, knock it off!" "NOW!!" Pogue screamed at Reid.

"Why are you guys so scared?" Reid asked tugging on his shirt. "It's not me, I'm telling the truth!"

* * *

Through a muffled voice Karis said, "You have got to be kidding me!" She had just walked into a spider web filled with spiders. They started crawling on her arms and she started screaming, "Spiders, Spiders get them off of me." She didn't realize that she was close to another set of stairs until she started falling down them backwards. With another set of screams Karis landed at the bottom, where she was still covered in spiders. She got up and started banging on the walls with her body trying to get off all the spiders.

"Help me out of here!" Karis said in a loud voice. Finally finding the door through, Karis started running through the kitchen, straight into the dining room table and right into…

* * *

"Guys, what do you think that is?" Caleb asked speaking of the banging on the walls.

"Who knows all I know is Reid better knock it off or I'm going to beat his ass!" Pogue yelled while the lightening struck again and the thundered roared through the house.

"_Ahh, Help me out of here!" A muffled Karis said. _

"Pogue, Tyler, Reid run!" Caleb cried something is coming.

"Too scared, can't move!" Reid yelled covering his arms over his face as Karis ran right into him sending them both to the floor.

"Ahh, something is on me guys!" Reid said. Just then the lights came back on.

"Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb!" "You don't know how happy I am to see you four." Karis said. Looking down at who she just landed on, Karis let out a yelp and the next second she was trying to get off of him.

"I don't think so babe, you definitely wanted me." "Now you are going to have me!" Reid said with a smirk on his handsome face. The next second Karis was trapped under Reid's body and couldn't be more at home. Leaning down Reid caught Karis in a small tender kiss.

Signaling to Tyler and Pogue to follow him, Caleb led them away from the kissing pair.

* * *

"You don't think they are going to suck each other until there's nothing left, do you?" Pogue asked the other two boys. They decided to go back and play another game of poker.

"Wouldn't it be better this way to get back at Reid?" Caleb asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah!" Tyler responded.

* * *

Well hoped you liked this chapter. It's by far the most I've written ever : P

Review if you liked it and feel like reviewing it. It would be really appreciated.


End file.
